The Last Thing I Said
by love-soaked-blood
Summary: Miley died in a car accident. Not to long after Lily finds out that the Grays now live in their old house. Not sure where this story is going so just hang on there. Had to switch from Jonas to Gray because I got reported.:


It has been a while since Lily stood in front of this house, on this street, in Malibu. Shoving her hands into the front pockets of her black skinny jeans, the blonde stared at this house. It was a place of memories, love, laughter and friendship. Now, it belonged to a stranger. Someone who didn't know what had happened there, all the great times and the funny stories. They just didn't know. Lily sighed.

"You aren't a stalker, are you?" A voice called behind her. She jumped and spun around to see a 10 year old boy with wavy brown hair with a basketball clutched in his hands.

"Um…no?" Lily furrowed her eyebrows together, "I don't even know who lives here anymore." she glanced back to the house.

"We do, my family." He walked toward her slowly and held out a hand, "Frankie, Frankie Gray." Lily's eyebrows shot up into her bangs.

"Gray? Really?" She almost smiled, almost. "Do you remember a girl, from about 6 months ago, bright green hair? Hung out with H-Hannah Montana?" she stuttered over her best friend's alias.

"Yes! Lola! She was so much fun." he smiled.

"That was me." she waved at him and turned back to the house, a sigh escaping her.

"Wow, Lola, it has been ages. How come you don't go to my brothers concerts anymore? They are still on the tops of the charts!" he walked toward the front steps, thinking that she would follow, but Lily stood firmly in place.

"After the accident I just haven't been able to." Lily rubbed her forehead. Frankie sat down on the wood steps, patting the place next to it. She slowly made her way over to him and sat.

"Hannah was an amazing person. She lived an amazing life, she was,"

"Amazing," Lily interrupted, " Yeah I get it." She hung her head. "She was so much more than Hannah Montana." Frankie looked over at the blonde teenager. "She was my best friend. For so much of my life she was all I could count on." Tears threatened to spill, she wiped them away.

"This is going to sound like an odd request," Lily turned to Frankie, "is there anyway I could go to her old room?" The youngest Gray tilted his head to one side.

"well," he sighed, " I don't see a reason why not, but my brothers might find it weird." the brunette stood and went up to the front door, Lily on his heels. Walking inside she was overcome in this sense of familiarity, but the house was different. Different pictures, different smell, different guitars. Just different. She slowly walked passed the piano, remember when Miley gave her singing lessons and up the stairs, the ones that her and Oliver had fallen down when they had chairs glued to them. She went past Jackson's old room, and shuddered at the memory of the smell of his closet. She turned, her hand on the doorknob to Miley's room. The pain flooded her, along with years worth of memories. Quietly she turned the door handle and enter the room. She gasped. It was gone. This was a boy's room now. The pictures gone, the walls painted a lime green, the room was a wreck and it smelt of boy. She crossed the room and slide open the closet door. Pushing a side the rows of shirts and jackets she saw the fake back they put on the Hannah Closet. Moving it, she looked at the fading Hannah logo and pushed open the double doors.

Frankie followed her into Joe's room. She had this look of shock and pain on her face. She walked into his closet and like an expert found a secret door that they have never seen before with the Hannah logo on it. Frankie walked behind her into the large closet, wondering what would happen next.

Lily moved into the closet and a sob escaped her. Everything was still there. All the shoes, and the dresses. Everything. It was like Robbie Ray didn't even touch anything. All of the designer bags had a layer of dust on them.

"It's still here," tears fell from her ocean blue eyes, "It's all still here." Lily's legs gave out and she cried. She cried like she had when she found out her best friend was dead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is my voicemail, you know the drill…..BEEEP," lily sighed at her best friends voice.

"Miles, I have called you like twenty times asking you about the concert, and apologizing for not being able to go. You know how my mom is. And look, I am sorry about what I said earlier, you are not a bitch, I was just being one. Love you ok, call me back!" she hung up and sighed, wondering why she wouldn't answer her cell. It is very unlike Miley, even when she was mad.

"Lily." Heather shouted from the living room.

"Yeah, mom?" she glanced at the t.v. wonder what disaster she was watching now. Her mom was a fan of the evening news, but she saw made her freeze.

"As of now, the flames have been put out, no sign of any life from either vehicle," a dyed blonde reporter sat behind a large desk with an over tan blonde man. Lily moved into the living room and sat next to her mom.

"It is also reported that the limo that was hit by the fuel truck is suspected to be that of teen superstar Hannah Montana. She just finished a concert in East L.A. and was on her way home when they were hit." Lily felt her body go numb, she couldn't breath.

"That is a shame" the blond girl shook her head, "OH! Breaking news, it seems that two bodies where recovered from the limo." Lily grabbed on to her mom's hand. "The body of a young girl and her father, who is in critical condition. " Lily pulled out her cell and called Jackson.

"Lily?" his voice was shaky and quiet, not what she was used to.

"Jackson, it isn't them, is it?" She felt the tears in her voice.

"I-I- I don't know, I just don't know." she heard his voice break and there was a sob.

"Jackson, mom and I are on our way." Heather already had shoes on , purse and keys in hand, and waiting by the door. Lily grabbed a pair of shoes and ran to the car, her mom on her heels.

They reached Jackson's in seconds it seemed. Lily ran out of the car and into the house to see him in front of the t.v. holding Miley's stuffed bear.

"Jackson." he looked up, tear stains were on his cheeks and she tried not to cry. Wrapping him up into a hug, she held onto him until the phone rang. Heather answered and after a few moments he hung up.

"That was the L.A. ER." her voice cracked some. " they have Miley and Robby. We need to go." Lily helped Jackson stand and they went back to the car. Lily's mom sped down the road and on to the highway. The trip took forever and it was too soon before they were running to the ER.

"We were called about Robby and Miley Stewart," Lily breathed deeply, trying to remain calm. The nurse, after hearing the names got this look of sadness on her face.

"yes, this way." she lead them into a waiting room, "Please sit while I get the Attending." she turned and practically jogged out of the room. It was minutes before a doctor showed up.

"For Stewart?" He moved towards them. All three nodded, Lily stood from her chair. "It seems that their limo was crushed by a fuel truck. Robby has a broken collarbone, a broken radius, a few broken ribs, a broken femur and a tibia along with about 10 bones in his feet." he took a breath, "He also is suffering from some second degree burns on his back and third degree burns on both of his legs and on his chest. We have already set his bones, as for the burns, we have to wait for scar tissue before we can do skin graphs."

"What about Miley?' Lily looked over at Jackson, his face was a pasty green and white.

"Miss Stewart was not as lucky." Jackson's face snapped up.

"Lucky? Lucky?! What has happened to my father was lucky?!!" Jackson yelled.

"Compared to Miley, yes." the man wiped off his glasses and put them back on.

"What happened to Miley?" Lily's voice sounded hollow even to herself.

"She completely crushed by the truck. Her ribs broke causing it to puncture her left lung. She also has some internal bleeding, which we are trying to fix. Her right lung collapsed from the having to do twice as much work and her cracked her head on the roof pavement. She has broken both legs, her left arm and her spine was severed. If she survives she will have either be in a state of vegatation or need extreme physical therapy."

"If?" Lily, some how, found the air to speak. "What do you mean 'if'?"

"Not very many people can recover from something like this." the man walked away. Jackson put his head in his heads and cried, while Lily just watched the door, waiting for a miracle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ENDFLASHBACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Umm," Shane walked into his room and saw the scene before him. "Why is there a strange girl crying in my closet." he took in the sight of the hidden closet and whistled lowly.

"It's not a strange girl," Frankie whispered, dragging him out of the room and into the hallway, "that is Lola." Shane's brown eyes widened.

"Hannah's Lola?" his younger brother nodded. Joe turned and ran down the stairs. "MOM! DAD!" the boy skidded into the kitchen and nearly took out the table.

"Why are you yelling Shane?" Denise looked up from the newspaper to see shock on her son's face. "Honey, what's wrong?" she moved to stand in front of him.

"Lola's here. In my room. This used to be Hannah's house. She found this secret closet and is crying. I didn't know what to do. Frankie is up there now, but I don't know what to do." Denise watched her son slowly pushing hysteria.

"Shane breathe." Denise walked up the stairs not knowing what to expect. Entering her son's room she heard the crying. Making her way to Frankie she squatted down next to Lily.

"Lola." She wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and rocked her gently.

"I miss her so much." Her words barely understandable. Looking up at Denise Lily wiped her nose. "The last thing I told her was that she was overreacting and being a bitch. That's the last words I said to my best friend." Her tears tripled. "How could I say that? She was my best friend. The only one I could count on. How could I say that!?" Lily buried her head in Denise's shoulder and continued to cry while Shane and Frankie watched on amazed.


End file.
